


The Sum of Their Parts

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Tour of Mythicality, soft rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat





	The Sum of Their Parts

Rhett cleared his throat to announce his arrival to the living room area of their hotel suite. Link’s back was toward him, and he wasn’t trying to sneak up on him.

Link straightened his posture, but didn’t turn around. He was sitting on an ottoman, staring out at downtown Toronto at night.

“What a view, huh?” Despite the admiration in his words, Rhett didn’t move any closer to the window wall. They were pretty high up.

“What’s that? Like, a Canadian Space Needle?”

“That’s the CN tower, man. It’s, like, _three times_ as tall as the Space Needle. It’s in the Top Ten of the world’s tallest buildings.”

“It’s really… impressive.” Link slipped a finger under his glasses to wipe away a runaway tear.

“You okay?”

Link nodded. He didn’t take his eyes off the window, but he wasn’t looking at the CN tower. His eyes were on Rhett’s reflection, looking down at him with concern.

Rhett rested a hand on his shoulder. “The time after a live performance can be tough. The crash of endorphins is no joke.”

“You got me all wrong, brother.” Link sniffed, a small smile forming on his lips. “I’m not bummed out. I’m _happy_. I don’t think I’ll ever get over the way we are embraced by the mythical beasts. Seeing it on their faces in the crowd, meeting them after shows. We mean so much to so many of them. The stories they share with us. The gifts they give us. They are out there _creating_ because of us. They are following their dreams because of us. They are defining ‘friendship’ based on us. They are forming real friendships through mutual interest in us. They are loving themselves, taking care of themselves, because of things we have said and done. It feels so meaningful. I can barely process it.”

Rhett sat down, squeezing himself next to Link on the ottoman. Link reached over to take his hand.

“And I get to spend my life doing what I love, with the person I love. Because of them. I don’t think there’s any way to repay that, Rhett. I know we always said we would create something together. And I never doubted that we would. But I never could have guessed how _beautiful_ it would be.”

Rhett gave Link’s hand a squeeze, as Link laid his head on his shoulder.


End file.
